Carl Powers
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Fue donde todo comenzó. Oneshot de Jim Moriarty y algo de Sherlock Holmes. GEN no slash .


**Título:** Carl Powers

**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)

**Personaje:** Jim Moriarty

**Género, clasificación:** GEN, angst, drama, PG-13

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del Episodio 3. Bullying, abuso infantil, muerte de personaje no principal.

**Resumen**: Fue donde todo comenzó.

* * *

Carl Powers.

Fue el nombre que le pusiste a tus pesadillas de niño, el hombre del saco –de carne y hueso, aunque lo de "hombre" sólo era un decir- que asolaba tus días y aterrorizaba tus noches. Carl, el hijo de la amiga de tu madre, ésa otra mujer buena para nada, tan alcohólica como la señora Moriarty, tan inútiles las dos. Inútiles para hacerse cargo de sus vidas, de sus hijos, de su cuidado y protección.

Pero no era como si Carl necesitase protección de su madre, ¿o sí?

No, él solo –seguramente a fuerza de golpes, maltrato y descuido, al igual que tú- aprendió a defenderse, a abusar de otros más débiles para liberar un poco la frustración que le causaba el propio abuso al cual él era sometido. Porque así funcionaba. Padre golpeador pega a madre; madre bebe hasta perder el sentido y grita y maltrata a hijo; hijo sale a la calle o va a la escuela en búsqueda de alguien de menor fuerza con quien desahogar su miedo e impotencia.

La eterna y tan difícil de romper, cadena de la violencia doméstica.

Pero tú, a diferencia de Carl, sobrevivías de otro modo. Sobrevivías a las noches de los gritos y las peleas, de las golpizas y los insultos, metiéndote debajo de tu cama con tu lámpara sorda –esa que te regaló algún tío-, tapones de algodón en las orejas y muchos libros. Bueno, lo de mucho nunca fue cierto porque la biblioteca municipal de Brighton sólo te permitía sacar tres libros a la vez. Así que solías devorártelos lo más pronto posible –casi siempre los tres en la misma noche- para poder ir al otro día a buscar más y continuar evadiéndote de la realidad.

Pronto terminaste con todos los de la sección infantil. Con los de la juvenil, también. Llegó un momento que tuviste que leer de todo: criminología, derecho penal, gramática, química y hasta religión.

Eso, eso era lo que te ayudaba a sobrevivir.

Literalmente.

* * *

No era fácil lidiar con los compañeros en la escuela. Ser pequeño de estatura, esmirriado, tímido y nerd, eran características que atraían como imán a los matones que parecían vivir para torturar a los demás. Fue la miel sobre hojuelas que atrajo a la peor mosca de todas las que cohabitaban en la mierda de tu escuela. Carl Powers.

* * *

Carl Powers parecía hacer honor a su nombre a toda regla: era un cabrón que rebosaba poder. Le tenían tanto miedo y respeto que nadie en la escuela se podría haber imaginado que en su hogar era sólo un ratoncito asustado. Nadie, al verlo caminar por los pasillos con esa arrogancia con que lo hacía, podría haberse imaginado lo mucho que sufría. Nadie, ni siquiera los profesores, podrían haber sospechado que esos moretones que presumía con tanto entusiasmo, habían sido causados por su madre y no por los ladronzuelos de su barrio con quien fingía haberse peleado. Nadie, nadie más que tú y porque conocías a sus padres, se podría haber imaginado que ese chico fuerte, alto y atlético, se convertía en nada más que una nena llorona y aterrorizada cuando estaba en su casa.

Tan asustado, que todos los días mojaba la cama.

* * *

Cuando Carl supo que tú sabías -¿por qué las madres eran tan indiscretas?-, la cosa empeoró por mucho. Lo que antes había sido un abuso similar al que sufrías de parte de todos los demás grandotes de la escuela, se convirtió a partir de ese día en un franco ataque, un verdadero estado de terror constante. Porque Carl, menor de edad que tú por dos años pero que por mucho te ganaba en fuerza y tamaño, de ese momento en adelante, aprovechó cada instante de su vida para recordarte que _si decías una sola palabra,_ te mataría.

Después de varias semanas de ser golpeado todos los días, de ser insultado y escupido, de robarte tu poco dinero y de restregarte la cara en mierda de perro, el que comenzó a mojar la cama fuiste tú.

* * *

Tu madre. La inútil de tu madre. ¿Qué hizo ella por ti cuando se lo contaste? Te miró con ojos suplicantes –ojos rojos y nublados, característicos de los ebrios constantes- y pronunció unas palabras que te marcarían de por vida.

—Su madre… su madre es mi única amiga, Jim. Tienes que… tienes que… —cambió su semblante triste por una máscara de furia, comenzando a gritarte como era su costumbre—. ¡Tienes que comportarte como un hombrecito y aprender a defenderte, maldición! ¿Cómo es posible que Carl te pegue cuando tú eres mayor? ¿Eres marica o qué?

Saliste corriendo de esa cocina asquerosa y vacía antes de que la botella que te lanzó tu propia madre se impactara contra tu cabeza.

Corriste a tu cuarto y te metiste debajo de la cama. Lloraste hasta que los libros que te esperaban ahí comenzaron a mojarse. ¿Qué podías hacer, qué, maldición, _qué?_

Tenías que aprender a defenderte, decía la alcohólica de tu madre, la que se sometía a las golpizas de tu padre. Podrías haberte reído con ganas de la ironía de la vida. Pero, ¿para qué?

* * *

Un día, cuando tu madre estaba tirada sobre el sofá perdida de borracha, fuiste a la cocina para buscar algo qué comer. Hurgaste en las alacenas y lo único que hallaste fue una lata de judías verdes tan hinchada que casi estaba a punto de explotar. Suspiraste con decepción; no eras estúpido, sabías muy bien que una lata de cualquier cosa que estuviera en ese estado y que tuviera la fecha de caducidad vencida, era una bomba mortal.

Te sentaste en el suelo, derrotado, hambriento. Adolorido por una certera patada que ese día Carl te había propinado en el estómago y que incluso te había hecho vomitar. Con la lata en tus manos, te quedaste ahí sentado, mirando ese alimento pasado, dándole vueltas a la lata, pensando. Tratando de adivinar cuán tóxico sería, si realmente comer esas judías te mataría, si era verdad lo que se decía, lo que habías leído, de que no existía en el moderno mundo industrializado un veneno más letal que el producido por esas comidas enlatas que no eran bien procesadas.

¿Y si…? ¿Si la abrías y te las comías? ¿Sería muy dolorosa la muerte? ¿Más dolorosa que lo que Carl te hacía día con día?

Te aterraste al recordarlo. Ese día te había amenazado con llevarte a los baños y meter tu cabeza en un inodoro lleno de mierda que no habían podido reparar. Y tú sabías que era capaz.

Gemiste de miedo, de impotencia.

Dejaste la lata a un lado y abrazaste tus rodillas, pensando que ojalá Carl fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para comerse esas judías y ser él quien se muriera, dejándote al fin a ti en paz.

Después de un rato de rumiar aquella idea, te pronto se te ocurrió que tal vez… tal vez.

Tal vez hubiera otra manera.

* * *

Aquella lata tuvo, a partir de esa tarde, el privilegio de pasar a formar parte de tu selecto grupo de objetos oculto bajo las tablas mugrosas de tu cama. Ahí donde los libros y tú hacían sinapsis hasta que toda su información pasaba a formar parte de tu cerebro. Libros que a partir de esa tarde, versaron sobre el mismo tema y una misma materia: micobiología.

Tenías que encontrar una respuesta a tu pregunta. Tenías que hacerlo, porque de otra manera, estarías muerto. Sabías, no tenías idea de cómo o por qué, pero sabías que si no te quitabas a Carl de encima, pronto acabaría contigo de una vez.

Sus ojos llenos de ese odio exacerbado que te dedicaba a ti y solamente a ti, te lo gritaba cada vez que te dedicaba toda su insoportable atención. _Pronto, Jim, pronto te mataré._

* * *

Poco a poco te enteraste de qué se trataba. Aprendiste acerca de nombres de bacterias, de su desarrollo, de lo que provocaban en el cuerpo humano e, incluso, aprendiste a cultivarlas.

Una mañana, se extravió del laboratorio de química de la escuela un Plato de Petri. Hicieron un escándalo, los profesores. Tanto por un simple plato de vidrio, qué exagerados. Afortunadamente, a nadie se le ocurrió que el pusilánime y pequeño Jim podía ser el autor de semejante robo. A nadie se le ocurrió revisarte dentro de los pantalones.

A veces tenía sus ventajas que todos los demás creyeran que no eras capaz de hacer algo inteligente.

* * *

El único momento en el que no le temías a Carl era cuando el monstruo estaba dentro del agua.

Hacía un par de años que había sido reclutado por el entrenador del equipo de natación de la escuela, quien le había asegurado que su cuerpo largo y de pies y manos grandes, era el ideal para hacer de él un campeón del deporte.

El profesor no se había equivocado; realmente Carl, por primera vez en su vida, pareció tener al fin un medio de obtener éxito sin que eso implicara estar golpeando a alguien más. Y durante unos meses, cuando recién había comenzado su entrenamiento, pudiste respirar tranquilo y vivir la vida lo mejor que podías sin tener que estarte cuidando de él. Infeliz de ti, llegaste a creer que por fin te había dejado en paz, que ahora sí, podrías sobrevivir tu miserable infancia y llegar _vivo_ a la mayoría de edad para poder largarte de tu casa.

Pero al cabo de unas semanas, Carl obtuvo mayor vigor físico, y la resistencia que llegó a poseer le ayudó a no sentirse tan cansado después de sus dos horas diarias de entrenamiento en la piscina del gimnasio.

Y claro, sintiéndose con ganas de desahogar esas energías acumuladas, tanto por el ejercicio que hacía como por su frustración de ser un cero a la izquierda ante su familia, no tardó en regresar a sus hábitos de antaño.

Ese primer día que te golpeó de nuevo, pateándote hasta que se cansó sobre la tierra de un lote baldío al salir de la escuela, te quedaste tirado horas enteras. Llorando, no del dolor, sino de la decepción. De la ilusión de la normalidad, arrebatada de golpe con tanta inclemencia.

* * *

Pero nadie, por más estúpido que fuera, podía ser aterrorizado por Carl Powers durante tantos años y no aprender a esconderse o a buscar técnicas de supervivencia. Y tú, que, lo sabías bien, poseías una inteligencia superior a la de él y a la de todos los demás, te hiciste especialista en el arte del camuflaje. De hecho, maduraste cierto placer en sentarte en las gradas del gimnasio mientras Carl entrenaba, porque sabías que el imbécil se moría de la rabia al verte ahí tan tranquilo mirándolo, sin poder él escapar de la piscina para ir a darte una trompada.

Eran los únicos momentos en lo que te sentías casi... poderoso. Ahí, sentado, _casi como un niño normal._ Observando a tu victimario y soñando, planeando, fraguando una manera de voltear las tornas, de girar el viento a tu favor.

Varias de esas tardes le dedicaste la mejor de tus sonrisas y él te respondía con una señal obscena de su dedo, lo cual sólo te divertía más. Porque, por primera vez, tus sonrisas eran algo más que una mueca obligada. Eran sinceras. Se ocultaba tras ellas la esperanza de que ese cultivo que estabas haciendo debajo de tu cama te brindara el resultado esperado.

Una lata de judías verdes cargada de bacterias. Tú, aprendiendo en los libros cómo hacer una incubación, averiguando cuáles serían los resultados en caso de tratarse de la bacteria que tanto estabas anhelando poder obtener. El plato de Petri sustraído de la escuela y una yema de huevo completaron tu proyecto.

En un par de días tendrías datos concretos. Y si todo resultaba positivo… Carl jamás volvería a reírse de tu cara embarrada con excremento de perro.

* * *

Averiguar cómo meterle el veneno en el cuerpo, no fue difícil. Casi fue como una inspiración, como esos soplos divinos de los que tanto alardean los maestros del arte; como un ángel que baja del cielo sólo para susurrarte: _Así, Jim._

Era imposible obligar al bastardo a que comiera nada que tú le proporcionaras, así que tenías que encontrar otra manera. Leíste un poco más acerca de eso, y aprendiste que la bacteria vive en la tierra, y que a partir de ese medio se introduce al cuerpo humano a través de heridas abiertas. Ugh.

Observaste a tu presa durante varias tardes en la piscina de la escuela. Descubriste que usaba un medicamento: antes de entrar al agua, y al salir, después de ducharse, se untaba una crema en diferentes partes de su odiosa anatomía. No demoraste más de un día en darte cuenta que era un preparado de corticosteroides_,_ un medicamento para un eccema que el imbécil sufría seguramente debido al estrés causado por una armoniosa vida en familia.

Bueno, no podía quejarse. Gracias a ti, ya no iba a tener que sufrir de esa comezón insoportable durante mucho tiempo.

Algo así como la eternidad. Siglos más, siglos menos.

_

* * *

_

El día que tuviste todo listo, coincidió con un viaje que haría el equipo de natación a la ciudad de Londres: un trayecto de ida y vuelta, donde asistirían a otro colegio a una competencia inter escolar.

Esa noche te metiste debajo de la cama a gritar de frustración, ahogando tus berridos con una almohada. No que nadie te prestara mucha atención en casa, de todas formas.

Estabas que te llevaba el diablo. ¡No era posible tanta mala suerte! Porque apenas un día antes, aprovechando que Carl estaba ocupado en su entrenamiento dentro del agua, tú te habías colado en los vestidores para tomar su preparado médico y añadirle un ingrediente extra: unos cuantos miles de baterías _Clostridium botulinum_, las cuales no demorarían más que un par de días en producir la parálisis que llevaría a tu torturador a su muerte.

¡No era posible que ahora se largara a Londres! ¿Y si moría allá? No, no podías permitirte perder la satisfacción de verlo retorcerse de dolor y morir asfixiado. No-podías-permitirlo.

Al otro día tendrías que hacer lo impensable: Unirte a la comitiva escolar que acompañaba al equipo donde Carl Powers era considerado el campeón y la estrella principal. Ver para creer.

* * *

Obviamente no te mató en el trayecto porque había docenas de personas a su alrededor, pero la mirada asesina que te dirigió desde su asiento privilegiado junto al entrenador, te decía sin duda alguna, _En cuanto estemos a solas, te arrepentirás de haber venido, pequeñito Jim._

Tú, que ya comenzabas a notar en él algunos síntomas del botulismo –Carl parecía más débil, se notaba desganado e incluso, mareado- estabas en el éxtasis total. No dejaste de mirarlo durante las dos horas que duró el viaje, dedicándole tu mejor sonrisa. La más sincera. La de verdad.

La sonrisa del hijo de puta en el que te estabas convirtiendo ya.

* * *

No bien habían bajado del autobús, cuando Carl ya se las había ingeniado para llevarte aparte del grupo. Su evidente agotamiento y respiración agitada no podía hacer que te sintieras más feliz. Faltaba ya tan poco…

Te metió al baño de hombres y te azotó contra la puerta más asquerosa, provocando que ésta se abriera y tú cayeras sentado en la taza del inodoro. Carl, el bastardo, se rió de ti.

Pero la risa le duró poco. Sintiendo una valentía que jamás habías experimentado, te levantaste y lo encaraste con tu baja estatura y cuerpo delgado. A él, al fortachón de la escuela. Al matón más cruel de todos los que hasta ese momento te habían torturado.

—Dentro de poco —jadeaste, tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la sensación desconocida de la adrenalina recorriéndote el torrente sanguíneo—… dentro de _bien _poco, ¡HARÉ QUE DEJES DE REÍRTE DE MÍ!

Carl te miró boquiabierto durante unos segundos, luciendo sinceramente asustado. Esa reacción tuya que seguramente jamás se esperó, sumada a su nerviosismo normal causado por la competencia en ciernes, más el malestar físico que ya estaba experimentando, provocaron que sintiera su mundo voltearse de cabeza. Su piso descolocado. Salió corriendo del baño antes de que tú pudieras decirle alguna otra cosa más.

Unas palabras de despedida, tal vez.

Sin embargo, no te molestó tanto. Estabas demasiado feliz como para dejarte importunar por nimiedades. Podías echarte a carcajadas de lo bien que se había sentido ser, por primera vez, aquel que sostiene la sartén por el mango.

Ahora eras tú quien tenía el poder. El poder de provocar miedo, el poder que Carl Powers había tenido sobre ti. Te gustó tanto que juraste que jamás dejarías de conseguir esa euforia embriagadora de tener a los demás rendidos ante ti.

* * *

El privilegio de estar en primera fila mirando cómo Carl se paralizaba _gracias_ a tu veneno y, luego, verlo ahogarse en aquella piscina, fue el espectáculo más conmovedor y grandioso que habías visto en toda tu vida y que demoró muchísimos años en ser opacado.

Mientras todo el mundo se volvía loco y trataban de averiguar qué había sucedido con Carl, tú caminaste hacia los vestidores vacíos con la intención de desaparecer la única evidencia que, improbablemente o no, podría llegar a inculparte. Buscaste entre sus cosas y, cuando cogías el bote de su medicación para el eccema, algo llamó poderosamente tu atención.

Las zapatillas deportivas de Carl.

Con infinito asco, agarraste una y la levantaste hasta tenerla a la altura de tus ojos. Dios, cómo odiabas esas zapatillas. Más de una vez (muchas veces), Carl te había aplastado la cara con esas suelas, riéndose de ti y lastimándote inmisericordemente. Pero eso, _eso, _jamás volvería a pasar.

Al final, decidiste guardarte un suvenir que te recordara esa mañana tan magnífica pasada en una piscina de Londres. Ver morir a un enemigo era un evento que no se repetía así como todos los días, ¿verdad? Porque, de todas maneras, ¿a quién se le ocurriría revisarte tu mochila? Nunca nadie sospechaba que el tontito de Jim Moriarty fuera capaz de hacer algo malévolo a los demás.

Sin embargo, eso… Eso era algo que en algún momento del futuro tú te encargarías de cambiar.

* * *

Apenas habías puesto los pies en tu casa cuando ya estabas de regreso en Londres otra vez, ahora en la estación de policía a donde tu madre te había arrastrado, acompañando, a su vez, a la madre de Carl a reconocer el cuerpo hinchado de agua del bastardo.

Estabas casi furioso porque no te habían permitido entrar a ti a ver el cadáver, cuando una serie de gritos llamó poderosamente tu atención. Saliste de la sala donde esperabas a tu madre y a la de Carl y te dirigiste a la entrada principal de la estación policiaca.

Ahí, un niño un par de años más chico que tú, estaba armando todo un escándalo que parecía incluir a todo el cuerpo policial y a su familia. Gritaba y gesticulaba desesperadamente, exigiendo ser escuchado, pidiendo por una atención que jamás era prestada por los adultos hacia los menores.

—¡Que no fue un accidente, les digo! —gritaba—. ¿Cómo es que han desaparecido sus zapatos? ¿Alguien acaso los ha encontrado? ¿O creen que vino descalzo desde Brighton hasta Londres? ¿Hay testigos?

—Sherlock, por favor —le rogaba una hermosa mujer que parecía ser su madre—. Sé razonable, hijo, compórtate o nos multarán…

Atrás de la mujer y del niño escandaloso aguardaba otro de mayor edad. Ese chico tenía un enorme gesto de fastidio en el rostro, como si ver a su hermano provocando esas escenas fuera cosa de diario y ya no le sorprendieran. No pudiste evitar fijarte en las ropas de los dos muchachos y la de su madre; ropas elegantes, costosas, hermosas. Ropa que tú jamás habías soñado en poder usar. Seguramente eran ricos o de la realeza o algo así.

El niño llamado Sherlock llevaba un estuche de violín en la mano, el cual agitaba furiosamente al mismo ritmo que sus destemplados gritos. Su cabello era tan negro que resultaba sorprendente, y sus ojos eran de un color gris que tú no olvidarías jamás.

Te les quedaste mirando todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, olvidándote de todo. Olvidándote que, ese niño, de un modo que no podías comprender, parecía haberse dado cuenta de la verdad oculta tras la muerte de Carl. Olvidándote de que si lo tomaban en serio, podrían darse cuenta de que tú tenías sus zapatillas guardadas en la cueva del tesoro que había debajo de tu cama. Que si encontraban el bote con la medicación de Carl que habías tirado en el cesto de la piscina, podrían analizarlo y hallar la gran cantidad de veneno que tú habías mezclado en él.

Te olvidaste de todo y nada te importó. Para lo único que tenías cabeza era para _admirar _a ese chico de cabello rizado y negro que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de desesperación porque nadie lo tomaba en serio, porque nadie creía en sus argumentos. Simplemente, tú, tú no podías creerlo.

Él, ese niño Sherlock, como lo había llamado su bella y elegante madre, él…

Era como tú.

Y al mismo tiempo, era todo lo contrario.

Los miraste largarse de la estación, la envidia y los celos corroyéndote hasta el fondo de las entrañas. Su madre dándole la mano, solícita y cariñosa, su hermano mayor caminando a su costado en un gesto indudablemente protector. Su estuche con un violín dentro, oscilando al mismo ritmo que sus pasos seguros y suaves, elegantes y firmes.

Tu madre, la ebria, la irresponsable, salió en ese momento a buscarte. Tiró de tu cabello para demostrarte que había sido un error haberte salido sin permiso de la sala. Tu grito de dolor provocó que el chico del violín se girara a mirarte.

Tus ojos oscuros se conectaron durante una milésima de segundo con los claros de él. Y en ese breve lapso de tiempo y con la sola mirada, tú le juraste a ese niño que, de en ese momento en adelante, sería el receptor principal de todo el odio que eras capaz de sentir y el cual, el otro no tenía idea, era tanto y tan intenso que no descansarías hasta que él y toda la gente murmuraran tu nombre con reverencia y temor.

_Moriarty._

—Ya nos veremos de nuevo... Sherlock —susurraste antes de caminar al lado contrario que él.

* * *

_No podía sacarme esta historia de la cabeza. Ergo, tenía que escribirla YA ^^ _

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
